Teach you how to …
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Simple saja. Rukia bertanya pada Ichigo apakah ciuman itu enak. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu Ichigo menjawab dan mempraktekannya langsung malam itu juga. Minna, RnR kembali! M for SAFE!


Teach you how to …

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Rate :: M

Baiklah, saya kembali lagi dengan fic rate M non Horror. Saya akan tinggalkan dulu sejenak fic saya yang lain dan fokus ke fic ini.

Setelah lebih dari 2 tahun saya hiatus fic M Bleach *Kategori lime keatas*, saya kembali lagi dengan fic ini.

Chapter 1, rate M for Safe…! *Akan diubah jika sudah saatnya*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 :: … make a special kiss.<p>

Di kediaman Kurosaki, terlihat para anggota keluarga tersebut tengah pergi keluar kota selama 2 minggu. Karena tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah kosong, sang ayah menyuruh sang putra untuk tinggal disana sendirian, menjaga rumah. Yaah, dibilang sendirian pun tidak juga karena seorang wanita bertubuh mungil juga ikut tinggal di rumah itu setelah pergi selama 2 tahun. Dan ini sudah hari keempat semenjak Isshin dan kedua putri-nya itu pergi keluar kota.

Sekarang, pukul delapan malam lewat, dengan cuaca mendung, tanda hujan akan turun namun tak kunjung turun.

"Aaaahhh, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Mmmffhh…" terdengar suara tersebut dari dalam rumah.

"Ya, aku pun mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Mmfh…" terdengar pula suara balasan didalam rumah itu.

Di pukul delapan malam ini. terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk diruang tengah, diatas sofa yang empuk bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tengah serius menonton sebuah film. Pria itu duduk disamping wanita itu dengan tangan diletakkan disandaran sofa belakang wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat serius menonton film dengan wajah sedikit merah dengan tangan memeluk sebuah bantal kecil. Sementara sang pria, wajahnya merah dengan keringat dan mata juga mulut yang merapat, terlihat tak tenang dan tak nyaman dengan situasi-kondisi ini.

"Lakukan lebih, sayangku! Ahh~~...Emm~~..."

"He-hei, Rukia, sudahlah, ganti film lain saja." Usul Ichigo yang tak bisa lagi menahan wajah merah dan badannya yang mulai memanas.

"Tidak mau! Ini lagi seru!" tolak Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ta-tapi film ini… film dewasa!" ujar Ichigo berharap Rukia mematikan film itu.

"Aku sudah dewasa, kok. Secara Shinigami-logi, umurku sekarang sudah kira-kira 118 tahun. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan." Jawab Rukia mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya, melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi kau sekarang sedang dalam gigai, umurmu sekarang masih kira-kira 18 tahun, sama sepertiku!"

"Pria dangkal. Kubaca dari buku human-logi, manusia sudah dewasa jika sudah melewati umur 17 tahun. Bisa diam sedikit? Lagi klimaks, nih!" gerutu Rukia kembali.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Ichigo mengambil keputusan yang terdengar menyerah menghadapi ocehan Rukia.

Sebenarnya, lebih mudah bagi dirinya untuk pergi dan membiarkan Rukia nonton sendirian, dengan begitu dia bisa tenang. Tapi, entah mengapa walau sudah menggerutu begitu, dia tetap berada disamping Rukia, tak ada niat untuk pergi.

.

1 jam kemudian, film tersebut selesai di tonton dengan raut wajah senang lega dari Rukia dan raut wajah merah menahan tubuh panas dari Ichigo.

"Hiaaah, film-nya seru! Keren!" kata Rukia senang, puas, gembira.

"Ng? Ichigo, kau kenapa? Wajahmu…" tanya Rukia begitu melihat wajah Ichigo yang 'aneh' dipandangan mata violetnya itu.

"Aku terlalu lama berendam!" jawab Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya yang merah itu.

"Ha?"

Ichigo pun berdiri, "Sudahlah!. Aku mau ke dapur dulu!" kata Ichigo yang pergi ke dapur, mengambil minum, berusaha melarikan diri dari Rukia jikalau wanita itu akan menghujamkan macam-macam pertanyaan lagi.

Rukia hanya keheranan melihat Ichigo yang berwajah merah itu. Dan tidak berapa lama, Ichigo kembali dengan dua cangkir minuman. Dia pun kembali dengan wajahnya yang biasa, tak ada rona merah dan rasa malu. Ya, wajahnya yang biasa yang dihiasi dengan kerutan diantara alisnya itu.

"Nih…" Ichigo memberikan Rukia secangkir minuman.

"Aah, terima kasih." Rukia menerima.

Ichigo kembali duduk disamping Rukia sambil menyeruput minumannya. Suasana hening sejenak, baik Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama terdiam sambil melihat channel televisi lain. Ya, hanya terdengar suara televisi dan suara rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai terdengar.

"Cukup tenang, ya?" tanya Ichigo memecahkan kesunyian.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada hollow, tak ada masalah apapun hari ini." lanjut Ichigo meneguk minumannya.

"Ooh, seharusnya kau senang. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini? Ada hollow banyak kau mengeluh, enggak ada hollow, kau mengeluh juga." ujar Rukia yang terdengar menggerutu di telinga Ichigo.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah menggerutu? Rugi aku ngomong!" cetus Ichigo sedikit merengut.

"Mulai lagi childish-side kau itu." singkat Rukia pelan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Mata Ichigo membulat sekejap begitu mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan. "Apaan, tuh? Aku gak punya childish-side, kok!" bantah Ichigo.

"Semua orang punya childish-side. Tinggal situasi dan kondisi yang menentukan kapan sisi itu keluar!" jelas Rukia.

"Jangan bercanda!" singkat Ichigo menghentikan adu argument ini.

Dan, suasana kembali hening. Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama nonton televisi tanpa berkata satu sama lain.

"Hei, Ichigo…" Rukia memanggil.

"Apa?" Ichigo merespon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Apakah… ciuman itu enak?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

_***Bruuuuush!***_

Ichigo yang sedang minum dengan santai itu pun langsung menyemburkan minumannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan konyol Rukia.

"Maaf?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Makanya, apakah ciuman itu enak?" tanya Rukia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan wajah berekspresi tak senang.

"Bi-Bi-Bi-Bicara apa kau? Tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Tak apa, kan? Kau ini terlalu berlebihan menanggapi pertanyaanku itu, bodoh!" keluh Rukia.

"Iya makanya, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Wajah Ichigo mulai kembali merah diiringi dengan keringat panas dan mata yang kembali tak tenang. Apa-apaan wanita ini? Bisa-bisanya bertanya hal seperti itu pada lawan jenis seperti dirinya dengan santai, tak ada perasaan segan sama sekali. Dia pria! Pria! Orang yang biasanya dan yang se-normal-nya selalu mencium wanita. Kira-kira bisa diterawang seperti itulah pikir Ichigo.

"Dari yang kulihat di film tadi, kulihat wanitanya terlihat menikmati ciuman itu. Wanita itu hanya akting atau memang yang namanya ciuman itu menyenangkan?" tanya Rukia santai dengan mata menatap Ichigo.

"_Tanya itu pada orang yang sudah melakukannya! Atau gak, tanya saja sana sama Rangiku-san!"_ batin Ichigo.

"Hoi!" Rukia memanggil karena sejak tadi Ichigo diam, tak meresponnya.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia yang terkesan polos itu. Dia kemudian kemudian menaruh cangkir minumannya di meja depannya itu dan kemudian agak memutar pinggangnya untuk duduk menghadap Rukia.

"Baiklah." Kata Ichigo.

"Ng?" heran Rukia yang sedang meminum sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Akan kuberitahu padamu bagaimana perasaan seseorang ketika dicium dan mencium." Lanjut Ichigo yang mendekat pada Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Teori takkan cukup, Rukia. Langsung di praktek-an saja." Kata Ichigo mengambil cangkir Rukia dan meletakkannya di meja yang sama dengan Ichigo.

"Oh..."

Rukia pun mengerti dan mulai menutup matanya dengan alis berkerut sekaligus merapatkan bibirnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Ichigo pun mulai mendekat dengan perlahan. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, tubuh Ichigo pun bergetar dan wajahnya memerah seraya dia mendekat. Tentu saja. Itu normal bagi pria seperti Ichigo. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia akan mencium seseorang seumur hidupnya dimana orang yang mau diciumnya adalah wanita yang dia cintai dan wanita itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan bahkan wanita mungil berambut pendek itu dengan sukarelanya memberikan kesucian bibir mungilnya itu.

Dengan takut-takut, akhirnya Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Rukia yang masih rapat ditutup itu. Baik tubuh Rukia maupun Ichigo, kedua tubuh insan itu bergetar dengan wajah merah begitu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba meredam tubuhnya yang bergetar begitu dia bisa merasakan bibir Ichigo yang hangat itu.

"E…Emmm…" terdengar suara kecil itu dari bibir Rukia.

"_Jadi begini rasanya bibir mungil Rukia itu?"_ batin Ichigo yang membuka sedikit matanya, melihat Rukia yang masih menutup matanya.

Selama ini, Ichigo memang selalu ingin mencium Rukia. Dia begitu penasaran dengan bibir mungil Rukia yang selalu mengomelinya itu. Namun, dia takut dan belum punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu. Apalagi mengingat hubungannya dengan Rukia hanya sebatas teman, tak lebih.

Kembali pada Ichigo yang masih mencium Rukia. Pria bermata hazel-coklat itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan, mengganti posisi kepalanya itu, agar bisa lebih menikmati ciuman pertamanya pada Rukia. Ichigo pun mulai ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati bibir Rukia yang tetap rapat tertutup itu.

"_Tu-… sensasi ini… dia menggunakan lidahnya…"_ batin Rukia makin bergetar dan entah mengapa makin menutup rapat bibirnya.

Ichigo tetap menjilati bibir Rukia itu. Mulai dari yang bawah sampai keatas, menjilati secara merata. Tak terlihat reaksi penolakan pada Rukia. Wanita itu tetap diam, menutup matanya dan tetap merapatkan bibirnya. Ichigo kemudian membuka matanya dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya itu. Dia kemudian memegangi kepala Rukia, memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Rukia…" panggilnya lembut.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan dengan wajah tetap memerah.

"Jangan kau rapatkan terus bibirmu itu. Kau takkan bisa merasakannya." Ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Ba-baiklah…" Rukia menuruti permintaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai kembali. Dia kembali menjulurkan lidahnya, menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Rukia yang sudah mau membuka bibirnya. Rukia pun entah secara insting atau apa, dia juga menjulurkan lidahnya, membalas lidah Ichigo. Perang lidah diluar mulut terlihat antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Lidah mereka saling bersilat, saling bergesekan bagaikan 2 pedang yang bertemu dan berbenturan. Ichigo pun tetap dengan setia memegang kepala Rukia dan sesekali mengelus rambut juga leher putihnya. Perang lidah diluar mulut itu kemudian menjadi perang lidah didalam mulut. Terlihat saliva mereka mengalir lewat sela-sela bibir mereka. Saliva mereka saling bertukar didalam mulut. Lidah Ichigo menekan lidah Rukia, mengabsen gigi putih Rukia itu satu per satu.

"Aa… Ummmfh…" desis Rukia pelan yang mencengkram pakaian Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka sedikit matanya, melihat Rukia yang terlihat mulai menikmati. Dan… Ichigo makin menjadi. Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pelan punggung Rukia, pinggang dan pinggul. Dia terus melakukan itu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Mmmfht, ahmm…" desis Rukia kembali terdengar.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak, mengambil oksigen. Wajah Rukia memerah, nafasnya memburu.

"Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang wajahnya juga samar-samar memerah sambil menyeka saliva-nya yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk dengan wajah merah, nafas yang memburu dan dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram pakaian Ichigo pada bagian dada.

"Bagaikan… pedang bermata dua…" ujar Rukia disela-sela nafasnya yang belum teratur itu.

"Ng?"

"Disatu sisi ciuman itu menyenangkan dan nikmat. Tapi, disatu sisi aku merasa akan mati kehabisan oksigen jika ciuman itu dilanjutkan." Jawab Rukia yang tetap menunduk dengan wajah yang tetap memerah pula.

"Jadi…?" Ichigo ingin memastikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Do me more, Ichigo." Pinta Rukia mengelus pipi Ichigo dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum yang dihiasi rona merah.

"Heh…" Ichigo tersenyum puas.

Ichigo dengan cepat mendaratkan ciumannya kembali, lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Dan seiring dengan itu, Ichigo pun mendorong tubuh Rukia untuk berbaring di sofa. Mencengah tubuhnya yang 2x lipat lebih besar dari Rukia, kedua kaki yang berada disisi kaki Rukia ditekuk, agar tidak menimpa Rukia. Tangan kanan Ichigo mengelus-elus rambut biru navy Rukia itu dengan lembut. Sementara kedua tangan Rukia tetap mencengkram pakaian Ichigo.

Seperti diawal, Ichigo mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati bibir Rukia sekaligus menjilati saliva Rukia yang keluar. Dia terus menjilati bibir Rukia, menggigit kecil bibir Rukia sampai pada akhirnya lidah tak bertulang itu masuk kembali kedalam mulut Rukia, terus menekan lidah Rukia untuk tetap dibawah. Dia jilati langit-langit mulut Rukia itu dan mengitari gigi-gigi putih Rukia.

"Mmm~~…" desis Rukia menikmati.

Ichigo melepaskan sejenak ciumannya itu, "Giliranmu, Rukia…" ujar Ichigo.

Kali ini, giliran Rukia. Seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo, dia menjilati bibir Ichigo, menjilati saliva pria yang belum menyandang status 'kekasih-nya' itu. Dia tekan lidah Ichigo, dia absen gigi-gigi putih Ichigo itu.

Rukia melepaskan ciumannya, "Aku tak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan, Ichigo." Kata Rukia pelan terdengar agak kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, biar kali ini aku yang bertugas." Balas Ichigo yang mengganti posisi kepalanya.

Ya. Rasanya dia sudah mulai jenuh jika hanya terus menciumi bibir mungil Rukia itu. Bukan bosan, dia hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Mana mungkin dia bosan pada bibir mungil yang penuh dengan kemisterian itu.

Rukia terkejut begitu Ichigo agak membuka sedikit pakaian yang menutupi lehernya. "Tu-... hei! Apa ya-... Nggghhh~~... Aaah~~…" Rukia mendesah begitu Ichigo menciumi jenjang lehernya, menggigit kecil leher putih itu dan menjilati bekas gigitannya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Ichigo terus melakukan kiss-mark pada jenjang leher Rukia itu sampai pada ke atas tengah dadanya.

"Ah, umm~~…"

"Akhirnya aku tahu apa alasanmu memotong pendek rambutmu itu…" ujar Ichigo disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Eh?"

"Agar membuatku mudah melakukan kiss-mark, bukan?" tanya Ichigo sambil smirk. Langsung saja wajah Rukia makin memerah.

"Ti-tidak! Itu tidak benar! Mana mungkin itu ala… aaah~~…" saat Rukia tengah membantah, dia tiba-tiba mendesah kembali.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Rukia. Kau bisa jujur hanya padaku. Takkan kubocorkan pada siapapun." Kata Ichigo dengan nada seksi yang tangannya mulai ambil bagian. Tangan kirinya meremas dada kiri Rukia yang masih terlapisi 2 kain itu.

"A… Aaah~~… apa yang… ahaa~~… ah~~… " Rukia mendesah begitu Ichigo meremas dadanya semakin keras.

Ichigo kembali menciumi Rukia dengan tangan tetap meremas dada Rukia. Tubuh Rukia sedikit melengkung keatas setiap Ichigo meremas dada-nya itu. Dia ingin mendesah, tetapi mulutnya tersegel dengan segel yang begitu nikmat. Tangan kanan Rukia mencengkram erat kain sofa sementara yang kiri mencengkram pakaian Ichigo.

Dan dengan posisi juga kegiatan seperti itu yang terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Ichigo berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan berhenti meremas dada Rukia itu. Dia segera bangkit dan duduk, begitu pula Rukia. Kedua wajah insan ini sama-sama memerah. Rukia dengan wajah merah dan nafas memburu memegang pakaiannya yang agak kusut karena perbuatan Ichigo, dihiasi dengan lehernya yang banyak kiss-mark Ichigo itu. Dia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain, belum bisa melihat Ichigo untuk saat ini sampai perasaannya tenang. Ichigo pun begitu. Dia palingkan wajahnya yang merah kearah lain dengan tangan mengepal. Rasanya, dia menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Dia terlalu jauh.

"_Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Siaal, aku hilang kontrol. Beruntung aku tidak nge-rape Rukia!"_ batin Ichigo menutupi mulutnya dengan wajah merah.

Rukia dengan wajah merahnya itu melirik Ichigo dari sudut matanya. "A-Ano, Ichi… go…" panggil Rukia pelan. Ichigo dengan takut-takut menoleh dengan wajah yang tetap merah itu.

"A-Anu, aku… " Rukia segan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ichigo agak panas-dingin menunggu ucapan Rukia selanjutnya. Apa Rukia ingin mengatakan_ 'Kau sudah menodaiku! Aku akan pulang ke Soul Society!'_ atau _'Kau sudah menyakitiku! Aku akan mengadu pada Nii-sama!'_ atau _'Kubunuh kau karena sudah mengambil kesucianku!'_

Dia terus menunggu dengan panas-dingin. Kemudian, Rukia mulai membuka mulut mungilnya itu, "T-Terima kasih." Kata Rukia. Mata Ichigo membulat kaget begitu mendengar Rukia berterima kasih padanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku… tak menyangka yang namanya ciuman itu menyenangkan dan nikmat, terima kasih." Lanjut Rukia yang mencium Ichigo yang masih terkejut.

_"Holy shit!"_ batinnya yang kembali merasakan sekejap bibir Rukia.

.

.

Esoknya…

"Ichigo, aku dapat film baru dari Rangiku-san. Ayo kita nonton bareng!" ajak Rukia yang antusias seperti anak kecil.

_*Bruuuuush!*_

Ichigo yang tengah minum langsung menyemburkannya begitu melihat rate film yang dibawa Rukia. Rate M positif 3.

"Rukia! Aku takkan mau mengajarimu jika kau bertanya yang dilakukan di film itu enak apa enggak!" tolak Ichigo sebelum Rukia mulai menonton film tersebut.

Rukia hanya senyum-senyum riang polos sambil tetap memasukkan disc film itu untuk segera ditonton bersama dengan Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Oke, saya bisa dikatakan cukup nekat karena memakai fic ini sebagai awal permulaan saya kembali memasuki dunia FFN. Entahlah apakah fic ini bisa masuk kategori hot untuk scene kissu. Karena menurut saya tak bisa dimasukkan ke rate T, jadi saya masukin aja ke rate M for safe.<p>

Fic ini diketik karena saya gak kemana-mana pas malam tahun baru 2012. Saya di rumah sambil nonton televisi. Jadi, yang senasib sama saya, tinggalkan review, ya~~

.

CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero


End file.
